


Justice Served

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Murder TW, abuse tw, death tw, it's not shown it's just mentioned bc I didn't feel like writing that this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: The first time Ja'far and his brothers took a life not because they needed to but because they wanted to. Alternatively, the day Sham Lash started helping the community!





	Justice Served

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and totally forgot it existed and never posted it but it's VALID and I wanted to post it now. This is based off of a headcanon I had that when Ja'far and the others encountered abusive people while on missions they like to intervene, Vittel calls it community service but Ja'far calls it a hobby. 
> 
> (Tw for mentions of abuse and yk. murder.)

Ja'far regretted many of the lives he'd been forced to take, but none of the one's he'd chosen to. This was a concept he left unspoken, for how could he explain the parts of taking another person’s life that were practically enjoyable?

No, he never told the others of the murders he'd committed in his free time, the secret war he and his brothers had waged against the vile people that always seemed to be lurking. Still, sometimes when it was just the three of them, they exchanged the knowing looks. They wondered aloud if it did any good, if the children and families they protected had managed to thrive once they were left alone again. They all hoped they had made even the tiniest difference. 

The idea itself had come naturally, a good few years before they would be sent to Imuchakk, and when they spent most of their time on missions in Reim. Their target wasn't due for hours, and they had time to kill, quite literally. 

They were staying to the slums and unwatched areas of the city, and because of that they saw the low quality of life that came with poverty. Ja’far wasn't the type to feel sorry for people, not when he had it the worst, and not when he was being trained to push away any sentimental feelings. Still, seeing the starving kids that wandered about, and catching glimpse of the hopelessness in their eyes, he kind of wished he had something to give them. All he could bring was death though, and though perhaps such a thing would be a mercy in the long run, he wasn't about to go around hurting a bunch of little kids. 

“Sure brings back memories.” Vittel said casually as he and Mahad settled down in a quiet spot to rest. “Back before we got taken in we used to live in places like this, stealing food and forging our way through life. Isn't that right Mahad?” 

Mahad nodded, although he wasn't in a talkative mood. Ja’far wasn't in the best of spirits either, as the only emotion he felt comfortable feeling was anger and though children starving ought to anger him, he was merely sad for them. So, he was too far outside of his comfort zone to feel confident and when he didn't feel confident he wanted to curl up and die because there was never an in between. 

They waited there for a long time, and Ja'far had began to poke holes into the dirt with this knives to distract himself. Vittel, mostly calm, did have a subdued expression as he rather wished he could be doing something else. Mahad was enlarging each of his muscles at random to stimulate the pressure of flexing. 

They were all looking for a distraction when one arrived in the form of a little girl. She looked a year or two younger than Ja'far was, no more than six years old, and she wasn't exactly the most pleasant of sights. She was covered in dirt, and appeared to have been shaken up as her hair had come loose of the two ponytails she'd tied of at either side of her head and was sticking out in every direction. She was still quite adorable as far as children went, with blonde curls and two brown doe eyes that now blinked up at the three assassins innocently. 

“Um...can I sit with you?” She asked timidly, although she did not seem afraid of them. 

Normally, Ja'far would have sent her away, as they were better off not speaking to anyone in case things went south during their mission. Still, any little girl who would seek out a large man with bulging muscles, another less assuming man that still held a two sided spear, and another child who held knives he clearly knew how to use, and do so without fear was one who had gained his curiosity. Even if she was a witness as some point, no one would listen to a brat from the slums. He would indulge her for the time being. 

“Why?” He asked suspiciously, wondering what could possibly make someone so small want to spend time with scoundrels. 

She looked downwards and kicked at the dirt a little, obviously a little nervous. “Um…’cause he's coming soon and you guys seem scarier than he is so maybe he won't come over this way.” 

“Who's coming?” Ja’far prompted, still he moved aside and let her come sit by them. She wasn't a threat, and whoever was coming wasn't a threat to them either, so he'd allow it for the time being. 

Vittel scooped her up onto his lap and she seemed to relax a little once she felt safer. “My dad.” She answered quietly. “When he comes home he's scary and so mama tells me to hide...I wish she'd come with me. She's scared too I think.”

Sighing, the three of them exchanged a knowing glance. They may seem heartless assassins, but they were still just kids themselves and they knew what it was like to be scared. Fear was the only emotion other than anger that they seemed allowed to express back in their guild. They were about as battered and abused as two adolescents and a kid could get, and something about experiencing something like that brings an instant connection to others who have. 

Ja'far averted his gaze, a pitt in his stomach adding to the already existing sadness. If he weren't a hardened murderer, he might of cried. 

Mahad was deep in thoughts likely as dark as his companions. Vittel held the little girl more protectively. 

“I'm sorry sweetheart, no one should have to hide like this...but as long as we’re here you'll be safe okay? Cowards like that wouldn't stand a chance against three scary dudes like us! We'll protect you!” He said, rubbing her back gently to calm her. 

“It’s not enough.” Ja'far muttered to himself, and Vittel flashed him a helpless look that said ‘it's the best we can do.’ 

Was it really though? Ja'far began to wonder if there was any way to actually help this kid. Sure, protecting her was great and all but what about when they left in a few hours? Would she even be alright all by herself again? And what about her mother? Ja'far didn't feel right leaving some violent jerk at large, not when deep down a part of Ja'far was still begging for protection himself, hoping beyond what was fathomable that shaka would drop dead somehow and they could make a break for it. 

No, the part of Ja'far that was still helpless, that knew what it was like to have to survive alone, wouldn't allow someone else to suffer the same. If he had any say in it the man would be dead already, but of course he didn't have any say… but he did have an idea. 

“Hey kid,” he started numbly. “What would you say if I told you we could make your dad go away forever? He'd never come back home and you and your mom could live without him...doesn't that sound nice?” 

The little girl thought a long moment, and then nodded. “I think it'd be nice. Mama always says we'd be happier if he wasn't there to use all our money on drinks and to scare us all the time. Why?” 

Ja’far stood then, slowly but with the sort of determination he often had during a mission. “I have an idea, and we can do that...but it's really scary so you should stay out here okay?” 

The little girl nodded again and Ja'far smirked deviously, looking up at Vittel and Mahad. “What about it boys? Wanna serve a little justice while we wait?” 

Vittel grinned and Mahad grunted in agreement, signing some choice words they wouldn't say in front of the kid. 

“Alright then, let's go.” 

...

An hour and a half later and the job was done already and Ja'far was returning from hiding the body to find Mahad braiding the little girls hair outside and Vittel helping her mother with some kind of breathing exercise. The woman seemed much calmer now than she had whilst staring at her husband's corpse, he'd been attacking her when they first intervened though, so she didn't have any complaints.

“Okay you're doing great.” Vittel assured her, managing a small smile. “You're safe now and that's what matters, he can never hurt you again.” 

She nodded and managed something that resembled a weak smile. “Thank you...how's Crescentia?” 

Vittel poked his head outside and waited for Mahad to give a shy thumbs up, she was braiding his hair now and chatting away about her favorite flowers and facts she'd learned about gardening. 

“She's alright, I think she's just relieved.” 

The mother smiled a little fuller then. “What you did was reckless… but I thank you.” She was still in shock, and they knew she likely had a lot of mixed feelings about the whole situation, but she and her daughter were safe from immediate harm and that was all they could do for them. 

“Believe me, it's the least we could do. I--” 

“Vittel, we gotta go.” As touching as the scene was, and in truth Ja'far was satisfied knowing they'd done something to give some power back to those in need, they did need to complete their actual mission if they didn't want to end up being slaughtered by their fellow assassins or tortured at the least. 

Before they left though, Crescentia came and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Mr!” 

Ja'far patted her head awkwardly, and managed something he hoped resembled a smile. “Stay strong, kid,” was what he managed to say, and then she was going back inside and then they were on their way to go commit a less pleasant and far more tedious murder in which they had no choice but to carry out. 

“I have to admit...that felt pretty great.” Vittel muttered as they walked. “I've never really liked this sort of thing before...but there was something different about that.” 

“That's practice.” Ja'far said, his voice dangerously quiet. “That'll be shaka someday, just wait and see.” 

“I think I will wait and see, also participate. That bastard gonna regret every one of our scars someday, we're gonna make him pay.” 

Perhaps if overheard, this would seem like a dark and sad subject matter, however by the way the three brothers drew a little closer, and Ja'far managed a small smile, one could easily tell that for three damaged children, this was the most hope they'd had in too many weeks.


End file.
